The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a system for managing flows in an information handling system network.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some information handling system such as, for example, switch devices, routers, access points, and/or other networking devices known in the art, are often coupled together in a network to allow information to be communicated between information handling systems. In many situations, Software Defined Networking (SDN) techniques may be implemented in such networks. SDN is an approach to networking that allows network administrators to manage network services through abstraction of high level functionality by decoupling the control plane systems that make decisions about where network traffic is sent from the underlying data plane systems that forward traffic to the selected destination. However, conventional SDN techniques utilize individual switch-based and port-based data collection, which provides the ability to perform switch-level management and switch-level flow analysis, but which realizes limited benefits to managing flows across the network. As such, operational environment conditions, bandwidth requirement conditions, positional-based configuration conditions, transient and sustained resource/collector conditions, transient and sustained flow microburst conditions, other data flow conditions, topology conditions, deployment conditions, and time/event driven profile conditions are not easily detected and addressed quickly.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved network flow management system.